Taai
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Taai *Race: Human *Skills: Pickpocketing, poker and slipping into the shadows. *Age: 19 *Sex: Female *Hair: Jet black *Eyes: Stormy-green eyes, tinged with flecks of gold. *Weight: 107 lbs. *Height: 5"1' *Garments/Armor: Anything, as long as it isn't a dress!! *Alignment: Neutral =Personality= A wiry grin, can shift easily into a charming, innocent smile, beguiling the unsavvy into lowering their natural defenses. Teasing, bantering, laughter and games, drop instantly when her mark moves into range. =History= Taai was left on the steps of the city's orphanage, at the tender age of six months. Never knowing who her parents where, she grew up with her best friend Dillon. They constantly got into trouble, Taai always escaped, yet had to go back for her friend, as she dangled off drain pipes or floundered in water barrels. They had a fun-filled childhood, learning the streets, foraging for food, stealing neatly whenever the opportunity arose. Past Escaping from the orphanage was a cinch! Memorizing the maze of streets and alley's a breeze! Learning to read- Forget it. Nimble fingers and artful dodges, helped Taai avoid being ravaged, killed or worse yet - adopted. She roamed looking for that one sweet haul, stealing from vendor's when she was hungry, or lounging on roof tops, studying her next mark. One fateful night, while running from wolves, she smacked into a brave warrior priest, and fell helplessly in love with Joreick. Taai discovered a whole new world, one of sensuality and tenderness. Sandcastles, roaming and laughing, they wallowed in each other's company. Nothing else mattered. Then she got the "'itis." A sickness so horrible, she was not allowed to touch a single soul, else they would die. So said Doc Mixilpixil. Upon that same day, Joreick informed Taai he was leaving on a 'cleansing' journey from the Bishop. Her heart immediately clenched, fisted tightly with a dull ache. Tears blurred on her cheeks, merging with the falling rain. She nodded, understanding. Joreick hugged and kissed her farewell, even tho' she had just gotten the contagious 'itis'! With that, she turned and walked away from him, leaving the banks of Darkshore. Taai discovered the cure for her 'itis' with the help of new friends and companions, Knights Errant. Yet her world grew lackluster, the joy was slowly ebbing away. She grew lonely surrounded by allies, her steps traveling back to the Stonefield farms, to ask "Ma" if she had any word yet from Joreick. The answer, always was the same: No. Four months had come and gone, not a single word from a letter Dillon had written for her, given to the Bishop. Taai wandered aimlessly, the sparkle in her eyes dimmed. Each day ran into the next, blending as she waited patiently. She visited the Bishop several times, even demanding to know if he got the letter to Joreick. The young rogue grew very annoyed with the Bishop's false smile and reassurances. The guild she ran with, helped and aided her on many occasions, and with the plague invading the cities, she walked many patrols... not that she could do anything but call out to the guards when the flaming skeletons appeared. She made several new friends, some of which could draw a smile of happiness to make her forget the ache about her heart. Taai, the eternal optimistic, and rather stubborn...except when bad luck jinxed her knew one day Joreick would come back to her...yet the whispering doubts and dreams continued to chip away at her steadfastness. Present New adventures led the young rogue into a famous shipping company. Word on the street, they were the best of the best for her acquiring skills. Gray Tiger Tong. She met up with the leaders, Taijiang, Kennia and Kyanali. They all seemed impressed with her new outfit. Still her heart ached, yet with the passing of time, it was healing. The Bishop could rot. Joreick was gone, not a single word in nearly five months! She tried to find Dillon to pen another note, maybe the first one got lost, maybe he couldn't write, or send any word. It was starting to drive her insane, living in limbo, never knowing, never having a conclusion. Move on? Or stay faithful. She decided, from the advice of Tims, to go with the flow and see where her heart guides.http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l293/LadyTalis/TaaiTag1.jpg -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lo and behold she fell in love again! Strangely enough with someone that had been an acquaintance for some time. Nerrok's intelligence, manners and extremely strong back muscles caught her attention. Working together with this gifted Orc Hunter, she got to know him extremely well. Yet, dangerous was their relationship in the world today. Hateful prejudices. Hiding their feelings for each other was getting more and more difficult. Finally at a meeting one night, everything was revealed and happily accepted within their Tiger Tong Family. Krelle, Nerrok's right hand vanguard, became an adopted daughter, cherishing qualities that were very much the young Rogue's own ways. http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l293/LadyTalis/NerrokTag2.jpg -------------------------------------- Recently engaged and expecting a child. -------------------------------------- http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l293/LadyTalis/MasterVanguard-1.jpg Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Rogue Category:Alliance:_Characters Category:Rogue:_Characters Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong